It is often necessary for plants to be trimmed once they have been harvested. Trimming can be performed for any number of reasons and is often done by hand. When hand trimming is performed it is often done at the time the plant is cut down, also known as wet trimming. Wet trimming is preferred when trimming by hand as it is easier to cut and handle the plant. Trimming that is performed by hand often takes a great deal of time especially when dealing with large and frequent harvests. Thus, some machines have been designed that allow leafy plants to be trimmed while dry. However, these machines are large and require multiple people to load and operate the machine.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide a machine used to trim leafy plants that can be operated by a single person. The trimmer body of the present invention is mounted to a pivot stand that allows the trimmer body to rotate three hundred and sixty degrees. In this way the trimmer can be easily rotated to a loading position, an in use position and a product removal position by a single person. The present invention also features a sling with angled cuts that creates a pulling action with the spinning basket and in turn trims the desired product. The sling is positioned further away from the basket towards the bottom such that the leaves of the product may fall into the gap between the sling and the basket. The sling is positioned closer to the basket towards the sides such that the leaves are pinched between the sling and the basket and pulled off. Adjustment knobs are used to adjust the sling height and in turn control the level of trim. Additionally, the present invention features a timer such that it can be set to run for a predetermined amount of time.